


Hongbin's Choice

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: VIXX
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Time Loop, Time Travel, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: Hongbin has to choose between Taekwoon and the entire world





	

'You have to pick, Hongbin.' Hongbin's eyes are impossibly wide as he looks at Hakyeon, the wizard's face filled with his own sullen emotions for the situation that has been handed to them. Taekwoon is standing near the duo, his vision shirting between his lover and his best friend as he tries to follow the conversation that they were having without including him. 'Hakyeon. I-I-I can't. I can't.' Hongbin is choking down a sob as he looks over at Taekwoon, who is heavily confused but there was obvious fear piling in the pit of his stomach as he tries to follow, he knows that they're talking about him.  
'Hongbin? What does he mean? What's going on?' Taekwoon finally voices, needing to know what it was that was being spoken about, what did Hongbin have to chose between. Hakyeon turns to him when he sees that Hongbin is too shocked, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to form words to say to his lover. It's just nothing seems to want to come out. 'Taekwoon, Hongbin went through too many time rifts to save you. He travelled back too many times and he's ruined too many timelines.' Hakyeon begins and Taekwoon begins to pale as he takes in the infomation, his heart clenching in his chest as the fear of what he was beginning to understand.  
'The current timeline can't it Taekwoon, and eventually it's gonna cave in on itself and destroy everyone living on earth.' Hongbin shakes his head as he pulls at the hair on his head, turning away from the duo as he tries to spress the sob, he doesn't want to believe that this is happening.  
'And Taek, there is only one thing that can fix the timeline and save everyone.'  
And Taekwoon just completely freezes, looking at Hongbin as he feels his own sob of fear rise in his throat, but he just nods his head. He looks back at Hakyeon who had tears burning in his eyes, and they were so close to sliding down his cheeks. The dark haired male can't help but let out a shaky laugh, the smallest bit of a sob escaping at the same time.

'I... I have to die.'

And nothing gets him scared and defeated more than when Hakyeon nodded his head, at the same times the tears finally falling as he looks at Hongbin. 'The only way that Hongbin could save you is if he locked the two of you in an infinite time loop of today, but...' Hakyeon takes a deep breath as he tries to calm down. 'But the rest of the words would die.' Hongbin sobs then, Taekwoon looking at him as his throat choked up, saying that he was scared was an understatement. He didn't want to die yet, there was so much more that he wanted to do, he wanted to visit so many places with Hongbin by his side.  
They only just began exploring their life together.

Being a hunter, Taekwoon doesn't let himself cry instead he takes the gun he had and threw it onto the ground in front of Hongbin, who looked up at him in absolute horror. 'No, no, Taekwoon... No.' He says and Taekwoon is finding it so much harder to keep the tears back, but he needed to do this.  
Hakyeon covered his mouth with his hand as he watched on, why did this have to happen. All Hongbin wanted to do was save Taekwoon, that all he ever wanted to do. 'Hongbin, you have to. You need...' The tall male takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them again, the tears escape and slide down his cheeks. 'Hongbin, you have to kill me.'  
'No! No, Taekwoon, I can't just lose you! I can't!' Hongbin is crying openly now, the time traveller having no shame in showing the emotion. Taekwoon smiles as he nears his lover, bending down and picking up his lucky gun and placing it in Hongbin's hands, the younger unable to do anything as Taekwoon moved his finger to around the trigger.  
Slowly, Taekwoon lifts the gun and Hongbin's hand so the end of the barrel is pointing at the side of his head, aimed right at his temple and a oneshot kill if Hongbin did it from this close. 'You have to. I'm not letting you kill seven billion people, there is no way you can handle that guilt.' Taekwoon stops for a moment as his bottom lip trembles, and he chokes back a sob at the thought of this happening.  
All of them know that Hongbin has to be the one to kill Taekwoon, otherwise the hunter would have done it himself to have the traveller from having his blood on his hands. 'You need to do this, Hongbin. Neither of us could lives with ourselves if we chose to live in the time loop.' Hongbin doesn't say anything, he can't will himself to say anything. 'Please, Binnie.' Taekwoon sobbed out, and Hongbin does the same thing a minute later and drops his hand to the side and takes the gun off Taekwoon and takes a step away from him

'How can you be okay with this! Why do you want to die to easily?' Taekwoon doesn't yell back, all he does is take Hongbin's hand in his own and clutches it against his chest. 'I don't want to die, of course I don't. There are so many things I wanted us to do together, so many things I wanted us to see.' And now Taekwoon is sobbing as he looks at the younger, who can't stop the heaving that is in his chest. 'And trust me, I'm scared.' His voice breaks on that sentence, he doesn't mean it to but it does and he wipes at his eyes when they blur from the tears. 'I am so scared of dying, but my one life won't ever compare to that of seven billion people. It's selfish for me to do that.'  
'So you have to kill me, Hongbin. And I know- I know you don't want to but you have to.' Hongbin looks at Taekwoon with red-rimmed eyes and after a long pause he nods his head and looks over at Hakyeon, who is a mess from how hard he's crying.

'Taekwoon, I can... I can do something to make this less scary for you.' Hakyeon offers as he steps in front of the younger male, placing his hands on the other's shoulders. Taekwoon paused for a moment before he nodded his head, biting into his lower lip to stop his sobs, his shoulder's shaking with the effort. 'Please.' He whimpered and Hakyeon nodded his head as he placed one of his hands over Taekwoon's eyes. that glimpse of Taekwoon's eyes before he covered them being the last time he would see them open.  
'Okay, just listen to me, alright?' Taekwoon nods his head and waits for his friend to give him the instructions that he needed. 'Okay, Taek. I want you to think about you're happiest memory. I want to remember everything about that memory, think about who was there and what that day felt like. Remember everything.'  
And when a smile stretches across Taekwoon's lips he knows that it worked, that Taekwoon's mind is inside that memory and not aware of the scene going on around him.  
Hakyeon stepped back and looked at Hongbin with the nod of his head, and he looks away when Hongbin nods back. Hongbin holds the gun up with a shaking hand, pointing it at Taekwoon's head who is so blissfully unaware as he says inside his own head. And it's mere moment's before Hongbin pulls the trigger with his eyes closed that he hears Taekwoon's final words.  
'Hongbin...'

The gun and Taekwoon hit the floor at the same time, Hongbin looking down at the person that he had just taken life away from, the one person he never wanted this to happen to. He watches with a look that is dead behind the eyes as the blood pools out. The young traveller drops to his knees as he looks at his own hands, shaking horribly as he sobs from what he had just done. But as he cries all he can hear is Taekwoon's calm and fear free voice say his name and it makes him sob harder.  
he would have chosen Taekwoon over the world if the elder didn't beg him not to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the saddest thing i've written and I hate myself. I played life is strange and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I mean it obviously nothing like it but its where i got my idea from
> 
> Shameless self promotion tho  
> twt: @cuddlytaekie


End file.
